Forgive and Forget
by ruinofeternity
Summary: A/N Okay for some reason it says I have only 200 some odd words written. There really is over 7000. The pairing for this is R/?(not a surprise if I tell):) And of course L/L. What other way? Chapter 6 should be up soon! Oh yea, Please r&r!
1. Flashing Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Amy Sherman-Palladino does.  
  
Rating: No idea what the rating of this story WILL be, but for now it's PG.  
  
Summary: Basically there's nothing I can tell you right now or it will spoil the whole story. It does involve a bit of L/L though in the background details.  
  
Pre-story Authors Note: Sigh! The 2nd chapter is now finished and up and running! Thanks to people who have taken the time to review because I see no point in finishing if no-one seems to want it finished! Well, the good part is fast arising and I hope you keep reading until I get there! Thanks  
(Thanks to Jacqueline for helping me with part of my Sookie troubles!!!)  
  
Forgive and Forget  
By ruinofeternity  
  
Chapter 1 - Flashing Lights  
  
The Chilton halls looked bleak and terrifying as Rory Gilmore stepped out the school doors for the last time for another two months. She was excited about her summer vacation. Most of her plans this summer involved her boyfriend, Dean. A sudden, pleasent chill was sent down her spine, as she thought of her better than the best, boyfriend.  
  
She raised her head, and freed her mind from her daydreaming, and was amazed to find she has boarded her bus and was now home. She stared amused at her home that her mother Lorelai, worked so hard to gain. The path to her door was falling apart, but Rory didn't notice these faults about her house. Her house wasn't her life, her mother was, and her mother was as good as any mother could strive to be.  
  
As Rory entered her Stars Hollow house, she remembered Dean was coming to pick her up at four o'clock. She quickly glanced at her watch and realised it was now three-thirty! Rory gasped and began to scurry around her house, desperate to be ready in time. Just as she put the finishing touches on her appearence, the door-bell rang.  
  
Rory ran down her stairs, as if she were running an olympic marathon and answered the door. She looked into the eyes of her vision of the most handsome guy on the planet and gracefully left her house and entered his car.  
  
"Hey Dean! I've been waiting all week for this night. Geez, school is so hectic lately!" said Rory excitedly.  
  
"Well it's here." Dean said calmly.  
  
"Well, where to?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"I thought, maybe I'd take you out for dinner, then we can go to the park and lay back and relax like we did a few weeks ago."  
  
"Ahhhh. Sounds lovely, only this time, lets do without the attacking seagulls!" Rory laughed as they drove off.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai looked out her bedroom window and watched her only child leave for the rest of the evening leaving her alone on a Friday...again. She wasn't mad, but it would be nice if her and Rory didn't only spend time together on Saturdays. Sure she loved it, but she remembered being like Rory as a teenager and she didn't want what happened to her, to happen to Rory. Of course she's glad it happened or she wouldn't have had Rory, but still, she didn't want to be a grandmother for quite some time.  
  
Suddenly she had inspiration for what to do tonight. She'd buy a delicious sugary cake, and invite Sookie over for a two girl movie party, Gilmore style! They hadn't had one of those in a long while. She'd go over to Luke's to buy the cake.  
  
Lorelai dialed Sookie's number.  
  
"Hey Sookie! It's Lorelai," she said happily. "What are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"Ummmmmm...not much I suppose..." Sookie replied.  
  
"Well how about a movie night? Just you, me, and a deliciously sugary cake!!!!" exclaimed Lorelai questionally.   
  
"Is it a sugary cake made by Luke?" asked Sookie emphisizing the Luke part.  
  
"No its made by that darn crazy cat in the hat! Of course it's made by Luke! He's the only one that puts enough sugar in a cake to make pengiuns fly, and it just isn't a sugary cake without loads of sugar"   
  
"Yea....I think I should come just so you DON'T see those penguins flying!!!!" Sookie joked.  
  
"YAY!! Penguins and Sookie!! This is gonna be one killer night!!! Maybe those Green rabbits will bring us some tea!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to be there as soon as I can so I don't lose you to some green rabbits with tea and flying penguins...I'll be there around 5." Sookie laughed.  
  
"Okie dokie, hokie! See ya then!" Lorelai ended.  
  
Lorelai got off the phone and decided to walk down to Luke's to get the sugary, green rabiits for tea, flying penguins cake before Sookie arrived. She looked at the clock and saw she had only half an hour to get there and back again. She hurried out the door grabbing her jacket on the way out.  
  
***  
  
"Dean. That dinner was wonderful! Who would have thought they could make chicken into so many different things?" said Rory while she lay on the park's dark green soft grass.  
  
"So you've had a good time so far? Not thinking it would be better with Jess, or maybe Tristan?" Dean said cautiously.  
  
"Where'd you get an idea like that?" Rory said suddenly sitting upright. "Of course I wouldn't! Dean! That's the stupidest thing I've heard all night!"  
  
"You're right. I'm not sure why I even said that. You know I didn't mean it right?" said Dean sounding immensly relieved.  
  
"Okay, let's just forget about this and go back to relaxing. I was getting quite comfortable on this green grass." Rory said while lying back down and cuddling next to Dean.  
  
"Sure, let's."  
  
***  
  
Bing bing bing. The chimes ringed as Lorelai entered Luke's diner.   
  
"Hey Luke! Guess who!" Lorelai yelled because she couldn't see Luke anywhere.  
  
"He's not here lady and I'd apprieciate it if you kept it down in here." some stange voice called from somewhere behind the counter.  
  
"AAAHHHH! Who are you!!!!" she yelled as an unfamiliar face popped up. "LUKE! SOMEONE"S STEALING YOUR DINER!!! LUKE I THINK IT'S GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH FLYING PENGUINS!!! AAAAHH!!!!!"  
  
"LADY! Keep it down! I think I know who are now. Luke told me you'd be in here. He said I'd notice you right away, and that you'd most likely cause an uproar finding out that the coffee machine is down. You are Lorelai Gilmore aren't you? I'm Ben Freemin. Luke's cousin." he said.  
  
"Luke has a cousin....wait a second...did you just tell me the coffee machine is broken??? MY LIFE IS OVER!!!" Lorelai wailed.  
  
"My God woman! Take control of yourself. That's why Luke is gone today. He went to a nearby city to get it replaced. He'll be back, with the coffee machine tomorrow." Ben shook his head as he went back to work wiping the counters.  
  
"He better be back tomorrow, or Stars Hollow will be searching for both of your dead bodies in my back yard." Lorelai grumbled. "I want a cake...NOW! After all this trouble it should be the best in the house. No coffee, I never thought I'd have a reason to kill Luke, but here we go. There's a first time for everything!"  
  
"Sorry, we're all out of cakes. I can give you a cinnamon bun though." Ben grinned obviously amused by the look of sheer terror at him.  
  
"No cakes, or coffee, or Luke!!! AND THEN YOU OFFER ME A CINNAMON BUN!!!! What's the world coming to?" Lorelai banged her head on the counter.  
  
"So you don't want the cinnamon bun?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Give it to me!" she growled as she stormed out of the diner not noticing it was just turning 5:15.....  
  
Lorelai's good mood no longer existed as she grumpily walked home to find an impatient Sookie waiting at the front door.  
  
"Hey Lorelai! I really should get a spare key from you knowing that you are always lat....." Sookie's voice trailed off as she saw Lorelai's disgruntled face. "Hey's what's wrong, and where's the cake? I know Luke can be a monster but he always gives in to you eventually."  
  
Lorelai spit out something that sounded like "Lukebrokencoffeenocakeweirdcousin!" She saw Sookie's puzzled face and said it again, only this time a little bit slower. "Luke's gone fixing his broken coffee machine, there was no cake and there was a weird mean cousin looking after the diner!"  
  
"Well at least we still have our movie night, cake or no cake, Luke or no Luke, and hopefull it's Gilmore style!" Sookie said as they entered the house. "Plus, there's always the prospect of ice cream!"  
  
Lorelai felt much cheerier as she entered her messy house and moved to the television. "What should we watch? Tom Cruise in death defying stunts, John Travolta strutting his stuff, or that weird movie with Tom Hanks and that guy in jail who is like a miracle worker or something?" Lorelai asked Sookie.  
  
"How about all three?" Sookie replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Good idea!" Lorelai replied.  
  
***  
  
Lying down against Dean's chest, Rory felt a sense of protection, and warmth that she knew only he could fill. She closed her eyes and listened to him tell her about everything that was going on with him. She felt completely at ease listening to his strong comforting voice. She hardly noticed when the voice stopped because she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dean looked at her with compassion. She looked beautiful. He knew they should be going but he couldn't bare to wake her up. After about fifteen minutes he slightly shook her awake and helped her over to the car.   
  
"Dean. That was the loveliest night I've had in so long. I just wish I was still lying there." Rory sighed.  
  
"Yea, I agree. I had a great time too. I'd love to be there still too but I'd also like to see you again this week. If I didn't get you up you'd be grounded for breaking curfew and I'd be lonesome." Dean said.  
  
"Yes. I guess you are right. Well, we should move it then. I have to be home in a couple minutes."   
  
Dean and Rory climbed into the car side by side. Dean started the car and took off down the usually adbandoned highway. Out of nowhere two large lights flashed into the car's windsheild and momentarily blinded Dean. There was a large smash, then silence.  
  
*A/N - YAY!!! I finished the first chapter!!! I know the outcome is predictable, but i thought I should end it this way. Remember to review my story! Those reviews keep me going!* 


	2. Sirens, White Walls, and Changes...Oh My...

A/N Okay- It's morning and already my slave driver fiend is calling on me to work. I guess I better do this if I ever wanna see sunlight again (hehehehehehe). Well Chapter 2 should be up soon if not today. Remember REVIEW!!!! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: Sirens, White Walls, and Changes....Oh My!  
  
"Ring ring ring.....ring ring ring...ring ring ring..." went the phone in Lorelai Gilmore's living room.  
  
"Who the heck could be called at this confounded hour. Speaking of confounded things, my daughter isn't home yet. Boy-o-boy she'll never know what hit her."Lorelai said half awake while going to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Ms. Gilmore?" the man said while Lorelai mumbled something unintelligent about being called Ms.  
  
"Yes this is. May I ask who you are and why you might be calling me this late at night?" Lorelai grumbled.  
  
"Well my name is Constable Peters. I called to inform you of a car accident on the main highway involving your daughter Rory, I believe her name is, and a young man named Dean."  
  
Lorelai collapsed to the couch still listening to the Constable speak but not quite registering what he was saying.  
  
"Is she okay?" Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"We aren't very sure quite yet. All we know is she was knocked unconcious along with Dean and that she seemed quite critical. If you'd like to go visit her she's at the Stars Hollow Hospital." Constable Peters announced.  
  
"Thanks officer...."Lorelai said meekly.  
  
"Goodbye Ma'am."  
  
As Lorelai hung up the phone, she suddenly felt weak. She needed to go see Rory, but she couldn't face it alone. Lorelai tohught of people to call. Chirstopher, no he's too far away and most likely too busy to get involved in this. She knew that wasn't true but she didn't want Christopher there with her. Maybe Luke was back. She decided to try Luke. If anyone, he'd understand what she was going through. Lorelai picked up the receiver and dialed Luke's number.   
  
"Hullo..." a groggy voice grumbled.  
  
"Luke, it's Lorelai. I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"No I will not get you coffee right now. Now go back to sleep like the rest of Stars Hollow..." Luke barely finished after hearing Lorelai start crying. "I'm guessing this isn't about the coffee."  
  
"Luke! It's Rory. Her...and Dean...got into a car...accident. She's in...the hospital." Lorelai said between sobs. "I need you...to come with me...to see her."  
  
"Oh Lorelai! I'll be right over there! I'm so sorry!" Luke said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Lorelai fell onto her couch and immediately burst into larger tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. Rory was her only daughter. She didn't know what she'd do without her.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Dean thought as he slowly awoke to a small white room.   
  
"Good morning young man." said a strange man's deep voice. "You've been unconcious for quite some time now. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Unconcious? Where am I?" Dean replied confused.  
  
"Yes, you and your girlfriend were in a major car accident. Your now in the Stars Hollow Hospital."  
  
"RORY! How is she? Oh it's all my fault..." Dean quietly said.  
  
"She's stable right now, but for a while we weren't sure if she was going to make it. The vehicle that hit you two hit onto her side of your car. All her ribs were smashed in and we weren't sure if her organs would collapse, but she seems to be slowly recovering. As for it being your fault, I doubt that. The driver in the other car was drunk. You couldn't have stopped what happened." Dean's doctor told him gently.  
  
"Yea I guess your right." Dean said timidly, but still thought it was all his fault. "Can I go see her?"  
  
"Sure Dean. Go on, but don't be too taken back, she still hasn't woken and her looks are worse than her condition really." the doctor warned.  
  
Dean got up and braced himself for the horror he felt he caused for Rory. "How can I ever look her in the eyes again? I bet when she is better, she won't want anything to do with me." He thought. He entered her room and didn't see the beautiful girl who only hours ago cuddled up against him in the park. This girl looked so close to death she couldn't be his Rory. His Rory was full of life, and never let anything bring her down.   
  
Dean sat down and watched Rory lie there motionless. How could he have done this to her. He decided to leave before he got to attached to her because he knew after this their relationship was over. She'd never forgive him. He quickly left the room not leaving any sign he was even there or ever would be.  
  
***  
  
"Rory? It's me Lorelai, your mother. Please wake up." Lorelai pleaded. "I know you've been through alot, but you have to wake up I need you here." Then to Luke she said "I'm not sure what to do Luke. I'm so scared... I mean if it means I don't get to drink coffee for the next millenium, thats what I'll do to make her better."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Lore. She's just got some obstacles to overcome. Rory's a strong girl, she'll be fine." Luke reassured her.  
  
"I hope so Luke, I really do." Lorelai said as she placed her head on Luke's shoulder and tried to calm down.  
  
Luke stroked Lorelai's head and repeated reassuring words into her train of thought. Just then, the doctor walked in.   
  
"Hello. Ms. Gilmore. Sir. I'm happy to announce that Rory's vitals are rising. She seems to be coming back to us. As long as we keep watch over her, she should awake any time in the next few days." The doctor said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed "She's going to be fine!"  
  
Luke just sat there quiet, not sure what to say. He knew how wonderful Lorelai was feeling right now, but he couldn't explain the feeling he was feeling right now, ever since Lorelai laid her head onto his shoulder. "No I can't be falling for her!" he thought. "I just can't!"  
  
*A/N I wasn't planning on ending it this way, but it's the best way I could if I didn't want it to be around 20 pages long. Well Yet again the outcome is predictable, but I can surely say, not for long dear fanfic readers, not for long!* 


	3. Wake up Call

*A/N Okay just for the record, when I put chapters up here, it doesn't nessecarily mean they are finished. Usually I only have about half done. The chapter isn't done until I place an authors note at the end! Have fun reading!* ACK!!! Writers block again! I coud have had this chapter up finished but I just can't think what to do next! So it may take longer than I thoguht to get this chapter up and going but once I get past this obstacle there's no stopping me!  
  
Chapter 3: Wake up Call  
  
It was two days after the accident and Rory still showed no signs of awaking. Everyone was starting to worry. Even if her vitals were raising, that meant nothing if she wasn't awake. Rory had stayed by her side with Luke for almost every minute since she first arrived. Michel made sure it was known she wouldn't be at work for a while, so she had that covered.   
  
Suddenly Rory stirred. Lorelai jumped up away from Luke and over to Rory's bed. "Luke!!! She moved! I think she's waking up... go get a nurse or a doctor or something!!!"   
  
"Really? She moved? I'm going! I'll b right back! Watch her like a hawk Lore!" he said winking.  
  
Lorelai was ecstatic as she waited for another sign of life from her little girl. The doctor arrived almost instantly and went to work checking out Rory.  
  
"Yep, looks like our boarder is finally deciding to wake up. I'm going to go get a nurse to get some food for when she is awake. Watch for any more signs of movement." the doctor said as he walked back out the door.  
  
Lorelai watched over Rory waiting for even one more twitch or jerk to prove she wasn't wrong. A few minutes later, Rory's eyes flickered open then back shut. She definately was coming to. "RORY!!!" Lorelai wrapped Rory into a hug, then burst into tears. Rory's eyes opened to a slit and she whispered something Lorelai couldn't make out. "I was so worried! How do you feel sweetie?"  
  
"OWCH! Sore. Where am I?" Rory questioned.  
  
"In the hospital dear. You and Dean were in a terrible car accident." Lorelai said carefully.  
  
"Where is Dean? Is he alright?" Rory tried to sit up but felt too weak to move.  
  
"Dean was released a few days ago. He only got a concussion. He went home immediatly after being told he could go."   
  
"Oh. Ok then..." Rory said quietly. "I bet he didn't want to see me because I disappointed him. He only got a concussion, I was out cold for a few days. He probably thinks I'm weak." Rory thought. "When can I go home Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"We'll find out hun. Just wait. The nurse should be here any second with some food. I know how much you want to eat hospital food!" Lorelai smirked. She felt so much cheerier now that Rory was awake. "Speaking of food, where is that nurse! Shhe should have been here a while ago! I'll be right back honey, I'm just going to go hunt her down and kill her for my coffee." Lorelai said as she winked to Luke. Lorelai left the room leaving Luke and ROry time to talk one on one.  
  
"You really like my mom don't you?" Rory asked.  
  
"What, huh, you, no, well I guess so." Luke blushed furiously. "I hope it doesn't bother you. I'd lose one of my best customers if it did!" Luke joked.  
  
"No, not at all, I saw this coming months ago. I just wish it hadn't taken you guys so long to figure it out yourselves!!!" Rory chuckled. "I'm glad you came Luke. I would have died from mom's corny jokes if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Hey no problem! I can't let anything happen to you or your mom, my cakes, doughnuts, and coffee would rot away." Luke smiled tenderly at Rory.   
  
***  
  
Dean looked at his watch. It was ten past midnight. Third night in a row he was awoke by his dream. In his dream, well actually nightmare, Rory was standing in the Chilton hallway and he had come to visit her. She saw him and gave him a look of utmost disgust and ran off the other way. He'd call after her but she'd never look back. What upset him most about the dream is he thought it was a premonition. He sat there for another fiftenn minutes before getting up and grabbing a warm drink. He settled back into bed and lay thinking about what a jerk he was and how stupid Rory would be to take him back. He settled into another restless sleep after twenty minutes of worrying. He had decided the best way to keep her happy would be to avoid her. He'd have to stay away from her for now on, no matter how much it hurt him, he convinced himself it was for the good of Rory.  
  
*A/N Okay, I know this chapter is extremely short but I couldn't make anything fit! So I started fresh on a new chapter. I'm SOOOO excited! I'm getting to the good part! I'll try and fit it into the next chapter. Latah!* 


	4. A New Beginning

*A/N Geez, my own fic is making me sad. Deans seems so sad. But oh well. Things are going just as planned. This chapter ends in a cliff hanger sorta so have fun waiting for my next one cuz it wont be out for a while after this i dont think.Okay so maybe not Friday! But dont get mad at me, I was on a trip to relatives house and couldn't exactly bring my computer with me! I'll try to make up for lost time by writing extra today :).   
  
Chapter 4: A New Beginning  
  
Rory gazed out her bedroom window. It was her first morning back at home after the accident with... She couldn't bare to think about Dean. It was too painful. It was obvious now he didn't want to be around her. He hadn't visited her in the hospital, hadn't called or left a note. Nothing. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She missed him, but it was obvious he didn't miss her. "Enough!" She thought "He's not worth it if he can't be bothered to see how your doing in an accident he caused in the first place!" She regretted thinking that the moment it popped into her head. It wasn't his fault. The doctor told her it was a drunk driver who hit them. It was her fault she was so weak and she didn't blame Dean for not wanting to be around her. It was time for a fresh start. She couldn't go on moping about Dean forever. But still. It pained her to think of how quickly her relationship had ended with him. She had loved him, and still did, but if there was nothing mutual about that between them, there was no point in continuing. All of a sudden Rory's thoughts were interrupted by a ring at her doorbell. Rory walked downstairs to answer it because Lorelai had reluctantly gone back to work. Rory was instantly stunned to see who was at her door.  
  
"Hey you look at little surprised to see me." Jess said as he walked into the hallway. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing quite yet though, but better than nothing a suppose."  
  
"Wh..what are you doing here?" Rory asked still in shock.  
  
"I heard you were in the hospital so I brought you these as a welcome back present." Jess replied handing her some daisies.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I have a boy..." Rory's voice trailed off.  
  
"What? Do you mean to tell me you and bag boy broke up? Awe what a shame." Jess snickered.  
  
"Okay Jess. Feel free to leave at any time." Rory snapped.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. I'll take that as a hint and scatter. Sheesh. Sympathy sure isn't taken well in this house." Jess remarked as he stepped out the door.  
  
Rory slammed the door shut and began to cry.   
  
***  
  
Back at Luke's small home that he shared with Jess, Jess called up Tristan. "Hey Tris. I have a killer plan to get that Gilmore girl into our grasp once and for all."  
  
"Gilmore girl in our grasp? Impossible. I can't be done. I've tried many a time with no success. She's attached to that bagboy boyfriend of hers." Tristan replied.  
  
"That's where I'm ahead of you. They broke up. Look, I already blew my chance with her a little while ago by making a remark about them breaking up and stuff, but I'd like to help you get her. I'd rather have a friend have her than that bagboy." Jess said.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Tristan said slowly "What if she found out about this plan. Will it screw up my chances with her forever? Geez, what would I tell the guys? I'm banned from Rory forever. That would make me cool."   
  
"How will she find out? Her and bagboy obviously won't be talking after this little mishap, and once I finish with him, I doubt he'll have anything else to say to her either." Jess said intelligently.  
  
"Well what's the plan then?" Tristan asked eagerly. Anything to let him get Rory was a plus. It had to be. As long as she didn't find out what they were up to. But he trusted Jess, If he said they wouldn't be caught, he doubted they would. Well, just wait till he told the guys this. He, Tristan, got the impossible to snag Rory Gilmore. They'd have a new kind of respect for him after this.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight outside the diner. I'm going to put my plan into action right away though. See you later Tristan." Jess calmly ended his conversation and headed back out the door heading to Dean's house.  
  
***  
  
Dean sat in his room moping about every since he had woken up that morning. All he could think about was Rory. He was feeling so down now that he had decided to let her go. He couldn't think of a thing to do. He was glad it was a Sunday. That meant he didn't have to work and risk seeing her. Just the Dean's little sister walked into the room and stopped as soon as she saw the disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Deany?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Everything. Who knows!." he snapped as he threw himself on his bed.  
  
She sat down on his bed and began talking again. "It's about you and Rory right?"  
  
He abrubtly sat up. "Who told you about that?"  
  
"Everyone knows Dean. Are you okay? I know how much you liked her. I liked her too. She was really nice." she said politely.  
  
"We just broke up. Nothing to it, now scram." He was almost yelling now.  
  
"Okay, okay. Well someone's at the door for you. It's some guy. I told him you'd be right there." She said as she skipped out the doorway.  
  
Dean walked to the door and stopped short when he saw who was there. His sadness was overcome by sheer anger. "What do you want Jess. You have no right to be here."  
  
"Awe can a guy express his concern for an old pal. You shoot me down before I can say a thing. I'm hurt friend." Jess said with mock pain.  
  
"I don't know how we ever became friends, but trust me, it's a one sided friendship pal so I think you'd better go." Dean said sternly.  
  
"Hey I'm just here to say I'm sorry about you and Rory, although it may be for the best after all the things she's said to me about you. Of course I didn't believe them but I can't believe what she said." Jess said pleased that his plan was working. He could see a gleem of interest in Dean's eyes.  
  
"What did she say?" he said panicking. Maybe it was the accident that turned her off him, maybe it was just an extra excuse.  
  
"Oh just things like, how she felt she was only being used, and how you didn't REALLY love her. But I'm sure you knew all this already, seeing as how your her boyfriend." he said smugly. He knew his plan was working perfectly. He had Dean wrapped around his two little fingers. The panic was more than obvious on the formor Gilmore guy.  
  
"I don't believe you. Why should I believe a word you say. Your Jess.... need I explain further? If there were any problems between me and Rory," he almost chocked saying her name, "We would have talked it out, and everything would have been resolved. Nothing can, er, could have broken us apart." Dean replied quite unsure of everything he was saying. "And mean while I'd apprieciate it if you and you lies would LEAVE MY HOUSE!"   
  
"Fine, no problem, but just a reminder it was Rory who told me these things. I'm just the messenger. See ya Dean."  
  
Dean was overcome with hundreds of different emotions. Before he knew what he had done, he had punched Jess square in the eye. After realising what happened, he slammed the door and walked off to his room in total confusion. Rory had thought he didn't love her. Jess knew more than he did. Or did he? He couldn't trust anything anymore. If this was true about Rory then it would explain alot. It would make more sense for her to use this accident as an added excuse to everything else she hated about him. There was that word. Hate. Rory hated him. Somehow, he believed it fit. Rory wasn't just upset with him, she hated him. Dean felt like his insides were being torn out. He was plummeting to rock bottom. He couldn't take this. Dean had to get out before he did something he'd later regret. "On Wednesday." he decided, "Wednesday I'll go to that dance at Chilton and sort things out with Rory." She ought to give him a chance to talk.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Tristan. Sorry I was late. I was getting ice for this thing." Jess said pointing to the dark purple shiner he had courtesy of Dean.  
  
"Woah! What happened to you man?" Tristan asked mockingly.  
  
"Hey! For your information, I got it while getting us one step closer to getting you Rory. Dean was insane with panic after I left him." Jess said with an evil glint in his eye. "We've got him right where we need him."  
  
"What did you do to him. I mean, he wouldn't listen to you about just anything." Tristan asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
"I played him right where it hurt. His doubts about Rory. He may not believe what I told him now, but just you wait until he has a chance to play it over in his mind for a while. It'll eat him alive." Jess smugly told Tristan.  
  
"Okay, so what's my part in this plan?" Tristan asked excited. Finally he might get his hands on Rory!  
  
"Only the action. And playing along with everything I told Dean." Jess told Tristan along with all the details of his trip to Dean's house.  
  
"Alright so basically I let her fall hopelessly in love with me because I turn into a charming fellow who tries to help her with her breakup. Hmmm sounds good, but i don't wanna be a fellow, I'd rather be me, Tristan." He said smiling.  
  
"I think you got it!" Jess exclaimed, "That girl is as good as mine, er, yours."  
  
***  
  
"Ding dong ding ding dong!" Went Rory's home's doorbell.   
  
"Ahh gee! I guess I should go get that." She grumbled. "Maybe it's some pizza man who's been prepaid and went to the wrong house so I get a free pizza." She looked out thhe window and was surprised again to see who sowed up at her doorstep.  
  
"Tristan! What are you doing here? I mean, I thought, I thought..."   
  
"You thought wrong. I'm here to see how you are. I heard about your breakup with," He resisted the urge to say bagboy, "Dean. I was sure you might need some company to cheer you up."  
  
"What kind of game are you trying to play. Your actually calling Dean by his name, and your trying to cheer me up? I'm not quite sure what your up to but I am sure it can't be good." Rory said questionally.  
  
"Rory! You can't just peg a guy like that. I could actually be trying to be nice to you. I know it comes off as a shock but I am capable of that." Tristan joked.  
  
Rory found herself feeling better by the second while she was talking to Tristan. Maybe he really was trying to be nice to her and cheer her up. Heaven knew she could do with some fun and cheerfulness. Her life had been so bland ever since the accident. "Okay," She heard herself saying, "What did you have planned to cheer me up with?"  
  
"Wow. I actually didn't have anything planned. I really expected the door to be slammed in my face before I said a word. But I can think of something on the top of my head." Tristan was overly surprised she actually wanted to go somewhere with him. It was like a dream come true. He just had to make sure to play his cards right and remember what Jess told him outside the diner about being caring or whatever. Meaning he couldn't talk about Dean, bagboy, the way he wanted to. He had to act like he really did feel sorry for her. "How about we go wherever you feel like going. Either that or I could surprise you with something I'd normally do, but I doubt it would fit your taste." He said, carefully wording each sentence so not to offend her in any way.  
  
"Okay. I think I'd like to go see a corny kids movie." she said hoping that she wasn't heading for trouble with Tristan. "I could really do with their unlimited cheer rubbing off on me." She smilied briefly at him then hurried upstairs to get herself ready for the movie.  
  
"I can't believe his plan is working." Tristan thought. "I really am getting at the Gilmore girl." He couldn't believe he finally had her in his grasp. All he had to do was get her to go to the annual Chilton dance on Wednesday with him and he would be set.   
  
***  
  
It was six o'clock, and Lorelai had just got off work and decided to visit Luke's to see how hhe was. She hadn't been to Luke's for an all time record length.   
  
"You stayed away for three days Lorelai! I thought you were dead. I mean, your always complaining about how you need my coffee, but THREE DAYS??? I was beginning to miss your whining!" Luke said laughing.  
  
"Yea I think I almost did. I was ready to faint when I woke up this morning. I drank some homemade coffee and was sick for the rest of the day. I decided I must come back to visit." Lorelai suddenly felt nervous as she thought of what she was about to say next. "Also I think we need to talk about somethings and I really needed to get them out."  
  
Luke looked at her not sure what to say. "Ummmm....okay? Why don't we talk now then." He was sure he knew what this was about.   
  
"Luke. I think...I think...I think we should go outside." Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"Right. Give me a minute then you can tell me what's REALLY on your mind." Luke said knowingly.  
  
Luke and Lorelai stepped outside the diner into the evening chill. "So what's so important you had to drag me out of my own diner?" Luke asked.  
  
"Ummm. I know I shouldn't be asking this. Ahhh gee i don't even think I will. This whole thing was a dumb idea. I'm going to go now." Lorelai babbled.  
  
"You got me out of my diner, now your going to tell me whats on your mind or no free doughnuts, coffee or anything from my shop forever." Luke stated.  
  
"You wouldn't! Actually you and those monkies probably would so I guess I have no choice but to.....move." Seeing the look of terror on his face she quickly said, "Hey just kidding! Just kidding! Calm down. I'm going to tell you. I wanted to know....if you'd...start dating me." Lorelai cringed waiting for a sarcastic laugh from Luke but in return heard nothing. She stood there for a second looking down before she realised Luke was tapping her shoulder. She looked up and saw Luke smiling, not a mocking smile, but a real genuine one, he was also nodding. She wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. "Lucas! You better not be just pulling my leg! If you are I'll never buy from your diner again. Wait that doesn't work, I don't buy from your diner. I just eat and drink. Hmmmmmmm. Well I'll think of a threat just you wait!"  
  
"What makes you think I'm kidding Lorelai?" Luke asked, "And never ever again do I want to hear you call me Lucas!"   
  
They walked back into the diner with a whole new attitude. Lorelai was surprised but relieved. Luke was well, Luke in the other people's sense of emotions. No-one could really tell what he was feeling right then, but it was total bliss. He was happy and excited about this chance he was given.  
  
"BING! BING!" Went Lorelai's alarm clock. She awoke remembering the dream she had had last night. It had seemed so real. "Sheesh! 3 days without Luke's coffee? That's plain suicide! What a crazy dream! Wait a minute, did I just ask Luke out? DID I JUST ASK LUKE OUT? Am I crazy??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She let out a scream that surely everyone in Stars Hollow could hear. In 3.5 seconds flat, Rory was at the door wondering what her kooky mother was screaming about.  
  
"Mom! What's wrong??? Did someone die?" Rory asked worried.  
  
"I had a dream and I had no coffee for three days, I know it sounds unreal but I honestly felt like I was dying and I really needed coffee, and I almost made myself coffee at home..." Lorelai babbled.  
  
"Mom? Is all this screaming just about the coffee dream?" Rory asked almost laughing.  
  
"NO! Of course not. I also asked Luke out...but that's not the point! I WENT WITHOUT COFFEE FOR 3 DAYS! 3 DAYS RORY! 3 DAYS!"  
  
"Yes Mom I understand, it was 3 days. But you asked Luke out in your dream? This is so neat! This is how I always pictured everything! YAY!!! My mom is going to ask out Luke! YAY!!!  
  
"Wait a second. Why are you so happy about this? I'm screaming my pretty little face off and you jumping around singing and dancing like a mexican jumping bean!" Lorelai analized.  
  
"I just can't believe it! You had a premonition! AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO COME TRUE!!!" Rory screamed happily.  
  
"I did not! No premonition. Never will be one. Never ever ever ever. Not even when the green rabbits and flying penguins exile me to Siberia! NEVER!" Lorelai gasped in horror.  
  
"Oh mom. Come on. Everybody knows that you WANT him and he WANTS you except you 2. Sheesh. Adults I tell ya. Just go ask him out. Please! For me???" Rory pleaded.  
  
"Oh Rory don't do that. You know if you do then I end up doing whatever it is you ask even if it means skipping coffe and you know desperate that means I am to make you stop and then..." Lorelai said all in one breath.  
  
"Mom please. Please. Please. The green rabbits are depending on you." Rory tried.  
  
"Well if they are depending on me I guess I have no choice. But I want you to know that you didn't win because of your excessive pleading." Lorelai stated.  
  
"Sure mom. Whatever you say." Rory left her mom contemplating what she had just agreed to. Rory's head popped back into the room right after leaving. "Oh yea mom. I just wanted you to know I think I'm going to the dance on Wednesday after all. I mean, I need to get out and well do stuff with well people." Rory mumbled.  
  
"Whose the guy?" Lorelai asked intelligently.  
  
"What...what guy? There's no guy. I have no idea what you're talking about. Sheesh. You crack me up mom." Rory contered.  
  
"No really. Tell me who this guy or you don't go. Okay? I think that's fair enough." Lorelai threatened.  
  
"Oh alright. You know him Mom. It's Tristan. Remember him? He goes to my school." Rory said.  
  
"Hey Mr. evil one is in the picture now. I thought you hated him." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yea well he's different now. He was really nice to me the other day and so I decided to give him a second chance at being non evil one." Rory said.  
  
"Ring ring ring." Went the phone.  
  
"Rory, it's the evil one! I think he might want to suck you into some evil practise tonight." Lorelai called out.  
  
"Well tell him whatever it is I'm there. Just to meet me here whenever." Rory called back excited about this date she had with Tristan. SHe had no idea what she was getting herself into but at least it was better than sitting at home like a loner waiting for Dean to call, which she finally decided, was never happening.  
  
*A/N Okay I know this took me forever to do, and now you dont even get the cliffhanger I said I would provide but it is coming up. I SWEAR!!! Well keep R&Ring! I love reading those reviews! Chapter 5 should be up soon. At least I hope so. Well have fun reading!!!!!* 


	5. Acceptances

*Alrighty! The votes are in and they all say keep writing! Thanks you guys! This means alot! I will keep writing! I can't disappoint my readers. Thanks again. I love you all. :) *  
  
Chapter 5: Acceptance  
  
  
Lorelai paced around her house nervously. Should she, or shouldn't she. That was the question. Luke Danes had been her mortal coffee enemy forever. Now what if she ruined that by asking him out? It was so confusing. The most confusing thing was all this time she just thought her always around thoughts of Luke were just friendly thoughts. She never thought of him as her boyfriend, and she didn't remember ever having a crush on him. Oh gosh! It was all so confusing for her. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Luke! Why did you have to do this to me????" Lorelai yelled at nobody in particular. "I shouldn't have to fret about asking a guy out. He should have to worry about doing it to me!!!! LUKE DANES I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Lorelai paced her bedroom in frustration. She was so utterly confused about what to do. She wanted to ask him out but she couldn't face rejection this late in her life, or at least that's what she was blaming for her teenage like emotions. "I'm the mature one! I can ask him out. He's so immature he doesn't know he wants me!" Lorelai started getting worked up about the whole Luke thing and finally decided to ask him out. But of course, that wouldn't happen today. She was so busy doing ummmm, ummm, "I'm having lunch and dinner with important people." Lorelai said in her mind. Even though she knew this was a shot in the dark she had to think of some reason she wasn't going to go to the diner to talk to Luke. Lorelai finally decided to face her fears and go to the diner to ask out Luke, but first she'd check out how Rory was doing.  
  
"RORY!!!!" Lorelai called "Rory?" When Rory didn't answer Lorelai went to check things out. She went into her bedroom to see if she had taken a nap and not heard her. Rory wasn't there. Lorelai searched the entire house. Her last stop was the kitchen. There on the counter she saw a solitary piece of paper. She swiftly moved over to read basically already knowing what would be on the paper.  
  
Mom,  
Went to the mall with Tris,  
Should be back around 7.  
We are going to go have dinner than see a movie!  
Love,  
Rory  
  
Lorelai placed the paper down and shook her head nonchanlantly. What Rory saw in that kid she'd never know, but she was glad Rory was getting out and doing things instead of moping about Dean. Lorelai never really understood what happened between Dean and Rory but knew better to ask. Some things were better left unsaid she thought.She warmed up some chicken noodle soup to calm her mind and to release all her stress that was building up inside her.  
  
***  
  
"Tristan this is great! I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Rory said excitedly. Tristan slowly reached over and put his arm around her. He waited for her to pull away and yell at him, but she never did, and for that he was relieved.  
"So, you actually can have fun Mary?" he said jokingly. Rory hit him slightly then continued walking. She couldn't believe how relieved she felt being with him. He made her forget about Dean and everything related to him. Rory was liking Tristan more and more each day. "Hey Rory you okay? I've been tlak to you for the past five minutes and you've just sorta been staring into space. Something wrong?" Tristan asked.  
"No, nothing is wrong. In fact I'm beginning to just notice how perfect everything really is." At this, she leaned up against him to his and her surprise. "So are you taking me to the annual summer Chilton dance in two days?" She asked.  
Surprised, Tristan let his arm drop from her shoulders to his side. He stood still and speechless. "You mean, you actually want to with me, without having me plead and beg for you to come with me?"  
"Yea, I don't know. I just really need someone right now, and since Dean is out of the picture, I really noticed you and all your good qualities. The way you try and act tough, but inside I know you really are a sweetheart." Rory told him.  
"Wow. Interesting. I've never been called a sweetheart before Mary, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Tristan said chuckling. Then he turned serious. "You know if it wasn't for you, right now I'd be with the guys drinking, or breaking and entering or sometihng stupid like that. I'm really glad you came along Mary, now we can meet halfway. I can show you how to have real fun, while you can help me not get into so much trouble all the time. Deal?"  
"Deal." Rory said. She hadn't known she was so important to him. She thought at first she was just another trophy for him to brag about. But knowing this made this whole thing so much more worth while. She admitted that much. Now that she was dating him she saw a whole new side to him that she was sure not many other people saw in him. "So about that dinner." Rory started as they walked through the crowded mall.  
  
***  
  
"Luke, I'm madly in love with you! No that doesn't work. Luke you know I've liked you for sometime now. No not that either. Gee for some reason I feel like some boy crazy teenage trying to get a boyfriend. And I think I'm crazy. I'm walking along here talking to myself about meaningless issues. Well Luke isn't exactly meaningless but..." Lorelai stopped talking as she realised she was in front of Luke's Diner. She cautiously looked through the window and saw Luke running around like a madman. SHe quickly walked inside the diner door.  
"Luke, who or what died? The diner is next to empty yet your racing around like it's completely full. Coem to think of it, has you diner ever even been half full? But wait that's not my point. Why are you racing aorund like a freak?"  
"Lorelai!" Luke yelled tkaing no notice of what she had just said, "Thank God your here! I need your help. My cousins are coming in and they are rich nobs who will do anything to see me fail. I need to get my diner in tip top shape before they arrive. My apartment too. Oh I'll never have enoguh time!" Luke wailed.  
"Luke I never thought I'd be the one to say this but, SETTLE DOWN! When do they get here?" Lorelai said hastily.  
"Tomorrow morning and I still have to do this and this and this and this!" he said pointing at numerous objects.  
"Well if I help you, you should be able to get it all done." Lorelai said, forgetting why she was there in the first place. "What should I do?" She thne rememebred she was here to get Luke to date her. "Oh well," she thought "Luke needs my help right now, I'll ask him tonight after this settles down." After all she was here to help him out in a way wasn't she?  
  
* A/N Oh my. I bet your all ready to kill me now arent you? I'm sorry I took so long to update and I'm even sure it was worth the wait. Well, who knows when I'll get chapter 6 up but I hope soon. I'll trrry to write it as quick as possible. Enjoy!* 


End file.
